meta_versefandomcom-20200214-history
Dusk Elves
The descendants of the Night Elves, the descendants of the Sun Elves. They call themselves Surmer. Appearance Most resembling their ancestors, the Dusk Elves have grey skin, and eyes various shades of blue. They are commonly in dark, black or grey garments and garbed in insect armor or magically shaped obsidian. The rank of an elf is often shown in their appearance, the extravagant the higher. Beliefs Since the end of the Long Night, the Deluge of Fire and the Long Slumber, the Dusk Elves have not simply turn away from the worship of Sol, but have vilified him and the trinity as demons that plagued the world. In their place they have created a religion based upon the astral signs of Astral Sorcery, with each sign representing a god. The Supposed head of this religious order is the Silent Lady, who was said to have been rendered mute, when 'she saw the gods before her'. This order is called the Astral Order, and at the highest echelons the truth of their past is truly made manifest to them. Gods * The Huntsman: Acceleration * The Strongman: Strengthening * The Cup Bearer: Moisture, Water * The Lady of Mysteries: Divination, Dreams. * The Fire Breather: Heat, Fire * The Crypt Keeper: Decay, Death * The Traveler: Distance, Travel * The Caller: Summoning Portals * The White Lady: Cold, Ice * The Gardener: Plant Life * The Teacher: Intensity, Amplification * The Healer: Healing Culture As a culture, the Dusk Elves are imperialistic and practically fascist. The Astral Order is quick to make sure no one turns to the worship of the Trinity. Those caught are forced to either make for the Dunes and hope to join the Dune Elves (Melmer or 'Dust' Elves) or face persecution. The Dusk Elves operate under a caste system, with the lower castes marked by simple farmers and servants wearing simple grey and black clothes. Tradesmen like blacksmiths and craftsmen are considered upper lower class. Merchants and scholars, of the middle class, wear flowing robes. Members of the Astral order wear black armor on their arms, the more the higher their rank. A lowly priest/Cleric/Templar may have rectangular pauldrons of black metal, while the highest ranking priests have arms covered in layers of armor protectors on their upper bodies, spikes and other such things which make it hard to move. It is the Astral Order who is in charge of gathering the star light needed to create magic, via the Star Wells in their temples in the highest towers. This magic is stored and distributed in the form of 'Dust' a glittering sea green powder used to power their steampunk like technology, servants etc and sate the elves' natural craving for such things. Without Dust, or some influx of magic, elves begin to go hollow. The Dusk Elves, also send out expeditions to find and attack Sand Elf settlements for the oasis they create. Orders * Order of Judgement: * Order of Shadows: * Order of the Soil: * Order of the Cog: * Order of the Sword: History Category:Races Category:SolZen321